


Beautiful and Mine

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Six Sentences, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mutual appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Chirrut is in love with Baze. He just can't help it.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Kudos: 20





	Beautiful and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by gaystardust on tumblr: no preference on ship or fandom, gimme whatever you're feeling- but can we have some good ol' pining? the kind where a character is just staring, thinking how beautiful someone is?  
> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
> 

The day was warm, sun high and unmoving in the sky, and the air was heavy with the scent of the ice flowers that curled around the lattices lining the temple walls. Chirrut stretched, feeling the knots in his spine shift as the bones cracked — feeling rather than seeing the recoils of the novices around him — and grinned at Baze.

The world almost seemed to explode into colour when Baze smiled back, a small soft thing, gone as soon as it emerged, but all the more beautiful for its swiftness.

Baze was truly beautiful. Chirrut took advantage of their secluded position to reach out towards him, brushing careful fingers against his warm skin, tracking up his shoulder by following the curve of his arm like a map. Baze turned to kiss his hand, stubble scratching against the sensitive skin, and Chirrut knew that their paths were connected forever and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
